


Façade

by flyingfreely94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bottom Minseok, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfreely94/pseuds/flyingfreely94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin!Minseok and Twin!Luhan, ABO Au</p><p>Minseok disguises himself as a beta in order to find the love of his life, Lu Huan is an egotistic, traditional alpha who can't believe he got turned down by an omega, Manseok is an insecure, lonely omega behind his confident facade, and Lu Han is playing with his fate by falling in love with the one he should not love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Minseok had thought tonight wouldn’t be more ordinary with him spending most of the time studying and reviewing for his big Organic Chemistry exam tomorrow, until a familiar, pungent smell of a particular alpha - his twin brother’s current boyfriend - started invading his nostrils. He was trying to memorize the structures of twenty amino acids when suddenly a strong scent hit him straight in the face and left his body swell in heat. And to make it worse for Minseok, an omega who had been on heat suppressants ever since he was a teenager, this smell was nothing like any other alpha scents he’d ever known. It was strong, intoxicatingly good, and somehow managed to leave a shiver running down his spine. Minseok’s older brother - Manseok - was a well-known, attractive omega who always brought home at least three partners per week, or sometimes four if his heat happened to be near. However, no other alpha his brother had invited could cause this much of an effect on him, just by the smell they radiated off. This was also the first time Minseok sensed the presence of Manseok’s new love affair - a well-known pack leader of Hanyang University’s most powerful alpha gang. The alpha and his brother had been dating for awhile now, but tonight as Manseok decided to invite his new lover home, Minseok came to a conclusion that no studying was more important than fighting off the way his body had been reacting to the strong alpha’s scent. It left his tongues tingling, his whole body unconsciously going submissive and awfully turned on.

Minseok had just taken two capsules of Bravnox today, a daily suppressant that helped him get rid of the naturally omega pheromones that reeked from him, and to make Minseok have an neutral appearance of a normal beta. However, urgent emergency called for special drugs and this time, Minseok guessed taking a little bit of Nostivir - a pretty strong pill that was only used for omega in heat - would still be fine. Manseok’s room was right next to his. With only a thin wall separating him and the couple, Minseok was not so sure how he would survive this night without a powerful drug like that. Dr. Jung had told him to use the medicine only when he was near his heat, but sleeping next to a pair of lovers who might or might not have sex was ten times worse than the heat itself, to be honest. Minseok bit his bottom lips, swallowing down the pill with the entire glass of water he had - his mind started becoming fuzzy with heat pooling between his legs, his mouth turning dry, and his skin getting tingly and hot. Everything Minseok smelled screamed alpha and power and it was just too overwhelming for an omega who had always been on heat-controls like him. The younger of the twins shoved his face into his pillow, trying to breathe in his individual smell, and at the same time hated himself for enjoying how the alpha’s scent mixed with his own.

“At this rate I will be sent into an early goddamn heat” - Minseok groaned in frustration before pulling the white cotton blanket over his head in an attempt to force himself to sleep.

\---

Minseok was waken up to a weird sensation of something wet seeping from his ass, sliding down the inner sides of his legs. “This can’t be it”, the omega shook his head in disbelief as he felt his hardness skimming against the soft fluffy blanket that was covering half of his body. The realization crept in the moment unfamiliar moans and gasps started filling up his surroundings, and the source of them was nowhere else but the room next to Minseok’s.

It didn’t matter if the couple was in heat or not, they were having sex, loudly, and self lubricant started trickling down his thighs nonstop, and Minseok was very much done for.

“Fuck fuck this cannot happen to me” He chanted in a whisper and turned on the headboard lamp just to see a huge wet stain he’d left on the bed sheets. The smell Manseok’s boyfriend released at that point was a strong hit to his body, and Minseok’s knees just could not stop shaking, needless breath leaving his lips. A soft mewl came out of his mouth unexpectedly and Minseok bit down on his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to muffle the whimper. He shoved his face into the mattress, toes curling and eyes diverting. His hard on was rubbing into the sheets, smearing trails of white over the velvety fabric. Just one thin wall away from him, the couple was getting louder and louder with the musky smell of their sex permeating the air, and it didn’t help that his sensitive ears chose to only pick up the alpha’s voice among the bundle of moans and groans.

“Do you want me, Seok?” - The question echoed through the thin bedroom wall, its tone dark and low and Minseok’s whole body shook uncontrollably, his mouth running dry and fingers curling into the bed sheets. Manseok’s boyfriend was asking his brother with his dark, sultry voice, and he was sitting there, kneeled over on his bed with hard cock pressing into the mattress.

He almost let out a whimper as an answer before mentally scolding him for mistaking who the question was addressed to. Minseok could feel his hole was twitching, with the flow of lubrication that only got heavier as he dripped more and more. His stomach coiled and his skin crawled with heat and chills, leaving his legs to shake underneath him. Whimpering, Minseok sank to his knees. He was so wet and hard it was starting to hurt. Minseok shakingly put his hand back to feel, tentatively, trying to estimate how much lubricant was leaking out of his entrance, and immediately regretted when he accidentally brushed his hole, his arousal ramped up further until he could hardly concentrate. “Oh god, Oh god,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to the bed sheets. It couldn’t help. He needed to be touched - to be filled by -

No. No. No. That alpha was his brother’s current boyfriend. Even though Manseok was never serious about his relationship and loved to fool around with alphas, there was a high chance this time they could actually mate. Or maybe, they could be mating right now, next to his room, and Minseok was in no position to fantasize about his brother’s lover.

Never in his life Minseok hated his parents this much for naming their twins almost exactly the same, with only one syllable different. He pressed a hand against the base of his dick in an attempt to touch his throbbing erection. A few strokes and he already came onto the already-damp mattress. Minseok bit into the pillow to swallow his moans of pleasure. And even then, it still wasn’t enough. He wanted to be filled and his hole clenched at that thought. Minseok whimpered again and started stripping off his pants, leaving only his oversized shirt as he slipped between the soft, velvety bed sheets. The friction was such a bliss for his over-sensitive skin, and he burrowed his forehead into the pillows. But it couldn’t work for long. Minseok could sense the incoming heat, the desperate arousal that had been begging to be released.

As if self-control already left Minseok the moment the alpha stepped in the house, his right hand automatically slipped under his pants and before Minseok even acknowledged, he was already fingering himself, plunging two fingers into his wet, slick hole. His body then decided to act on its own as the fingers increased their speed inside him, sliding in and out, scissoring, twisting, stretching him out, in such a way to catch up with how Manseok’s lover was fucking his brother animalistically. The alpha’s voice started getting louder with every thrust he pounded into the older of the twin, as Minseok could hear how his brother kept on gasping and making sharp cries every now and then.

“You’re practically gushing for me, Seok. Look at how wet you are, how you’re begging for me to fill you”

This was like the last straw for Minseok, as his back arched and tensed, his skin glowing with a thin sheen of sweat. His body successfully overruled his mind, and Minseok moaned, more slick wetness dripping down his bare thighs, drenching the white sheets beneath him. He didn’t even know the alpha - why did his body keep reacting this way?

Minseok eventually added the third finger in, pushing against his inside, curling it up into a small ball before repeatedly pulling it and out, making several soft squelching noises. He shrieked in pleasure when the built up pleasure finally reached its climax, washing him with its euphoric ecstasy. Minseok squinted his eyes as his soft and sensual moans started filling up the air.

Without a warning, the couple having sex in the nearby room abruptly went quiet despite the how loud they had been the last minute, and the only sound echoing the walls right now was just his small breathless gasps. It was until then that a recognition hit Minseok hard in the face.

“If I can hear them, that means they can also hear me as well.”

And with that sudden realization, he was quick to gather his pillows and blanket to move to a place farthest from Manseok’s room: the bathroom at the end of the hallway. It was not like this was his first time sleeping in the bathtub, considering how many times Manseok had brought his partners home, and how the two of them always managed to disturb Minseok’s sleep with their noisy moans and whimpers and dirty talk. Sometimes Minseok would get hot and bothered if the sex was rough and loud, and eventually had to leave his comfortable fluffy bed to spend a whole night in the bathtub, desperately trying to fall asleep. But that just happened once upon a time, normally Minseok would still be fine, considering how the omega had been on suppressants 24/7 ever since he was a teenager.

However, tonight with Manseok’s new boyfriend was forever an exception Minseok could never explain. The younger of the twin thought as he lied atop the hard porcelain bathtub, self lubricant still slicking in the cleft of his buttocks, dribbling down his legs. If Dr. Jung hadn’t told him about the side effect of overusing Nostivir, he would have swallowed down a couple more pills right now.

Time like this, the word "potential mate" always popped up in his mind despite his attempt to brush it off.

“The concept of heat, in case of omega and alpha, is still very much a mystery to us, even though modern medicine has developed a lot in the past decades. On one hand, we may have finally figured out how to disguise ourselves as beta, like you, or how to even suppress or delay our heats with powerful heat-controls like Nostivir. But again, even the strongest drug in the market cannot stop an omega and alpha from mating each other when they already made their minds. Isn’t it strange, Minseok? When science has to give way to what romanticists have been calling “mating” in the most cheesy, cliché way: ‘love at first sight’.” - Minseok still remembered vividly what Dr. Jung had said to him when they discussed about how effective the available heat-controls in the market are, and what was the recommended dosage of Nostivir he should take. However, Minseok’s personal opinion always conflicted with everyone’s romantic view of mating.

“Mating is not and never will be ‘love of first sight’, Dr. Jung. You can’t call the need to physically bond with someone “love” when feeling is totally neglected whenever an omega and alpha mate. Alpha needs to stick their dicks into omegas, omegas want their alphas inside them, I’m sorry but… that’s not love. I agree that science still cannot explain how people can only mate once in their whole life, and how even developed medicine still cannot control, or postpone, mating. But mating itself is not some cliché soulmate thing writers always write about, it’s not love. My mate can be sexually compatible with me, but as long as I have no feeling toward that person, we cannot be lovers.”

That was probably the most controversial thing Minseok had ever said, and he was lucky the Dr. Jung was the only one standing in that room, listening to his crazy, bizarre idea about mating. The family doctor did not add any comment about that afterward, just letting out a small sigh. But as he was about to leave the medical clinic to get home, the old man stopped him by the door just to say “Remember Minseok, not to tell anyone what you told me about mating today. You’re still young, words like that only bring you trouble.” before bidding him goodbye.

It had been three years since the time he’d said those words. Minseok was older, and probably a little bit wiser now, but he never, for one second, doubted what he had told the old doctor.

At time like this, when his body was awfully aroused only with the presence of a particular alpha, normal people would speculate that the man would then be his “destined mate”, or he finally meet the love of his life, or he should be claimed and knotted and bear lots of child for the man.

Minseok ain’t buying any of that.

\---

A sore hand found itself at Minseok’s eyes, trying to wake him. He rolled over and groaned as his body ached under him. Opening his eyes almost pleadingly toward the strange ceiling, Minseok rubbed his eyes tiredly, but above remained the same unfamiliar sight. He sighed, wondered where he was sleeping at, until his eyes met the red shower curtain and the round edge of the bathtub his head was leaning against. Memory of last night started flooding back and it was until then that Minseok realized this was not his bedroom. Instantly he sat up, swung his legs under him, and immediately regretted that. His body painfully throbbed and welcomed him with a headache. His back, shoulders and legs ached the worst because of the weird uncomfortable position he had to sleep in. His arms also hurt, but rose just as fast to slowly massage his temporal lobes. The pounding headache eventually ceased, and carefully he stood up as a brown blanket fell from him to the bathtub. Stiffly Minseok picked it up and folded the blanket neatly under his arm, he needed to get out of here soon just in case Manseok and his boyfriend already woke up and wanted to use the bathroom.

It turned out that he was just overly worried. There was no sight of his older brother even after Minseok already got dressed and came downstair to have breakfast. However, this had never happened before because Manseok never missed the family’s morning meal, no matter how rough he was with his partner the previous night. And on top of it, the alpha's car was still parked in front of their house, which meant the man hadn't left the house ever since. This just screamed odd because as far as Minseok remembered, none of his brother's temporary boyfriends could stay over for breakfast or even had a chance to meet their parents.

Minseok's stomach churned at that thought, it could pretty well mean this alpha was special to Manseok.

And they might already mate the night he jerked off to the alpha's scent.

Minseok didn't dare to think any further than that because if his prediction turned out to be true, there would be no reason for him to stay here anymore. He would rather rent a cheap ass apartment and live off his part-time salary than have to face his brother's mate everyday.

"Minseok, can you wake your brother up and tell him breakfast is ready? At this rate he's going to be late for school." - His mother worriedly asked after checking her watch.

"Don't be silly Hyejin, if Manseok decides to spend time with his boyfriend, let him do. It's not everyday Manseok skips breakfast because of an alpha." - His father gave his wife a reassuring smile, then he continued.

"And on top of it, I heard that this alpha is pure breed" He gave out a triumph smile, probably proud of how his first son managed to bring home such a valuable partner.

"How do you know? I know our Manseok is popular and all but... pure breeds only hang out with other pure breeds, there's no way our son can date such an alpha. You're just guessing don't you." Hyejin shook her head, still not buying her husband's words.

"Omegas like you know nothing about alphas but always act like you know best. I am very sure he is a pure breed. I can smell it." His father said, voice stern and a little annoyed. Minseok loved his parents but at time like this, the omega just wished he could at least defend his mom, or told his father to stop looking down on everything his wife said.

But it was hard. He was beaten enough as a child to grow up thinking it was always better to keep his mouth tightly shut. Minseok was used to be that one kid who hadn't mind faulting the alphas around him whenever they treated their omegas as lesser beings, but the society he had grown up in never failed to tell him otherwise. He came to school and had been taught "true" omegas should always dress nicely, smell good, and be obedient to their alphas. He grew up in a family where his mother, no matter how smart she was, must never raise her voice, never talk back to his father, and never behave like she was in fact better than her alpha in any sort of way.

In the society he was living in, alphas predominated in every aspect of life and hold authority over betas and omegas. There were jobs that only recruited alphas and straight out refused omega's applications no matter how outstanding that applicant was, just because omegas were expected not being able to handle the heavy workload. They were stereotyped to be weaker, less capable of dealing with physically demanding job, and their frequent heats also affected their overall work performance. A heat usually lasted for a week, sometimes more, and who in their right mind would hire an omega who needed at least seven days off per month, while there were always better alpha applicants to choose from.

Omegas could be caregivers, educators, beauticians, etc but must never be in charge of power or authority. Their places should be in the kitchens, at home, taking care of their kids, doing house chores, being the well-behaved, submissive omegas they need to be.

People around him take it as a matter of fact, a role that mother nature had given alpha and omega based on their biological traits and genes and hormones. Minseok used to accept it like everybody else, of course, given the environment he had grown up in. However, the more he learned about history and the third species that usually got neglected in the society full of alphas and omegas, the more he thought there could be a way to escape his fate as an omega.

The idea about disguising himself as a beta never left Minseok’s mind ever since he researched about the species, in a small corner of his school’s library.

Betas in his society were used to be treated as inferior to any other species because unlike omegas, male betas could not give birth and female betas were less fertile than omega ones. As a result, many past societies looked down upon betas in general just because they could not reproduce as much, and as fast, as two other species. Nevertheless, with the overcrowded population the world had been facing, beta's role in modern society was more appreciated. That and along with many successful movements for betas' rights, more and more workplaces started treating beta workers as equal as alpha or omega, and there had been less beta-only schools and universities opened up. Nowadays, betas also had the same job opportunity as alphas when it came to job recruitment, and there had been instances where betas successfully climb up the social ladder by working hard and being well-off.

However, old stigma of beta could not be completely removed in just a couple of decades, as many traditional families still chose to discriminate against betas.

Like Minseok's family.

The family breakfast was awkward with the absence of Manseok - the one who was always in charge of socializing with his parents. There was no conversation, only the sound clicking of utensils against dishes as Minseok silently ate, as did his parents. Sometimes his dad would exchange a few words with his mom, and the topics, as usual, all revolving around his older brother. Manseok's newest boyfriend, Manseok's upcoming sport event, Manseok being placed first in his class again, Manseok winning a competitive scholarship. It was as if the existence of Manseok's younger brother was invisible to them, as if Minseok himself wasn't worth to be mentioned.

If he was fifteen years old again, Minseok would let his heart be ripped apart by the unfair treatment. But he was not a teenager anymore, the grown up, mature side of him had realized that the same attention his parents gave Manseok was completely out of reach.

When Minseok and his family had stepped out of Dr. Jung's clinic that day, he had known that from now on, the path he had chosen would forever be a barrier separating him and his family, and that the relationship between them could never be the same anymore. He could still recall how shocked and disappointed his parents were when Dr. Jung had to break it out that one of their twin sons was in fact a beta.

"Normally sonogram can exactly tell whether your sons are alphas, omegas or betas, given the image of their internal sex organs. But male betas and male omegas are often harder to tell apart, especially when the babies haven't fully developed yet. Children can sometimes be identified as omega before birth but still grow up to be beta, and we usually take it as a case of incorrect ultrasound prediction. This is uncommon however, but can still happen to some families." Dr. Jung slowly explained to his bewildered parents the reason why Minseok still hadn't had any heat within the past eighteen years.

"So... you're telling us that our son is in fact a beta all along? And this is just an error in sonogram reading?" His father calmly asked, but Minseok could still see his hands slightly shaking.

"Yes, Mr. Kim. But don't worry, this won't affect your son's life in a negative way, I can guarantee. Our society is now more and more accepting of betas, and discriminating against betas in academic environment is always against the law. I think there will be no big change at all except some edits in your son's birth certificate and ID. Other than that, he can carry on his life as normal." Dr. Jung reassured Minseok's parents.

He was thankful for all the words the old doctor told his mom and dad that day, but deep down in his heart, Minseok knew it wouldn't alter the fact that his parents hated betas, and their prejudices against the species could not be changed with just couple of words. He could sense the disappointment, the sadness, the frustration from the way his dad's knuckles, white and shaking, gripped the chair's arm as if he was trying to break it apart, from the way his mother's eyes turned bright red from crying too much. He couldn't say he did not see this coming, but nevertheless, their reaction still managed to make his heart sink in despair.

Dr. Jung had asked him if he was sure about this, if he agreed on being on suppressants for the rest of his life, if he had considered all the side-effects of heat-controls and the possibility of ending up infertile someday, if he was serious about this idea of being a fake beta. And Minseok, despite how persistent Dr. Jung was when trying to discourage him, still stubbornly nodded his head in return.

Even though he forever lost his parent’s affection, even though in their mind he was no longer the precious omega child they put so much hope into for the better future. To traditional family, having a beta child when none of the couple was beta was a humiliation, a disgrace.

Minseok was always careful about making choices, but once he was already certain about something, there was no turning back, no changing mind.

He was determined like that.

Some said you should not make any important decision at such a young age, but Minseok was so sure that given ten or twenty years from now, he would never regret the moment he asked Dr. Jung for his first dosage of Nostivir, and eventually begged the old doctor to make up a story of wrong ultrasound detection, of him being born as a beta. Dr. Jung had been his family’s main doctor ever since he and Manseok were little, the old man was like his second father. And not to mention, he was also the only one who understood his hatred toward traditional mating, his frustration at how society expected all omegas to act according to their social role. Dr. Jung, however, still tried to persuade him nonetheless because the risk of living as a beta was too high, and making such a decision when he was eighteen was too reckless. Being dependant on suppressants all his life normally equaled zero chance of having child, and also shorter life expectancy. Minseok understood and had considered all of these setbacks to be honest, yet he still wanted to choose a path no other omega dared to step in.

Because to him, betas do not have their bodies and hormones choosing their other-halves.

Omegas and alphas mated, to betas, it was called “making love”. Omegas and alphas were bonded based on how sexually compatible they were, to beta, it was called “getting married”.

Omegas and alphas could not choose their partners based on their feelings, betas could.

And it was called “love”.

\---

“For the last time, are you totally sure about this?” Dr. Jung asked.

“I don’t want my body to decide who I should live with for the rest of my life. I want my heart to do that for me instead.” - Minseok answered, and he was sure with this response, his doctor wouldn’t find ways to turn down his request anymore.


	2. Chapter Two

Even after Minseok left the house to go to school, there was still no sight of Manseok's lover. It was not like he wanted to face the alpha or anything, but the longer the man stayed here, the more possibilities his brother might have already been mated.

And he didn't know why, but Minseok was half-relieved, half-sad at this thought. On one hand, it definitely meant last night's encounter had nothing to do with the early short heat he experienced. Maybe that was just one of those rare times Minseok's body decided to act against its biological clock. One the other hand, that just as well meant what Minseok had to leave behind now was not only his parents anymore, but also his twin brother.

When he decided to live as a beta, he hadn't expected any of these. At first, he was a little scared of how his father and mother would respond to the news of their sons being misidentified, and maybe kind of worried about their pre-existing prejudices against betas. However, like all teenagers in the world, mostly he just hoped, and also believed, that they would simply accept him as how he was.

Turned out he was too confident about the tiny little bit of love they chose to give him. After the trip to the doctor's clinic, their attitudes toward him changed abruptly. It was not hatred, parents don't hate their children, but of course they could just solely ignored his existence whenever Manseok was around.

With the chances of his brother being mated, Minseok could easily visualize his future in the family. When a golden child like Manseok finally brought home a purebred as his lifetime partner, there would be no place for him in this house anymore.

Who would need a beta in an already-perfect family anyway?

Minseok took the early bus to school with a sullen, sunken mood. It also didn't help that his headache still hadn't gotten any better since the moment he had waken up. Hoseo University - a beta-only college that he was currently attending- slowly appeared after the 30-minute bus ride, welcomed him with students clad in all kinds of casual clothes. Among the large crowd full of betas, there were still some people who managed to stand out with their unique navy blue uniform and of course, the black leather collars that lay on their dainty small necks like some kind of trendy fashion items.

But Minseok knew too well those chokers were anything but.

Invented by a non-profit organization called Gyeonggi Omega Associations, those collars were meant to protect omegas from sexual assault and rape in a province with incredibly high crime rate like Gyeonggi. Unclaimed omegas must wear those whenever they have sex to prevent pregnancy and to avoid being mated unwillingly. On the other hand, omegas without a partner were recommended to use those collars as means of protection, especially when they hang out in areas full of alphas.

In this society, omegas' consents just simply didn't exist. There are thousands of cases where omegas were raped, assaulted, or impregnated against their wills, just because alphas felt the need to claim whoever they were having sex with.

And the action of biting on an virgin's delicate neck never crossed those alpha's minds as sexual abuse. Minseok had read some pretty disgusting confessions from famous alphas that were even featured on magazines, that they love the sensation of biting down a neck no one had claimed before. Those assholes just didn't care whether the omegas wanted to be bonded or not. To alphas, mating was clearly one-sided, and it was none of their business how their omegas actually felt during the mating process.

As long as the alphas can reach climax, omegas' feeling was brushed off as if it was irrelevant.

The chokers soon were named after the organization that invented them and just a few months later, the government started encouraging omegas in the country to use GOA collars in terms of "safe mating protection". Minseok's university was just a few feet away from Hanyang - one of the most famous and prestigious college for omegas and alphas. Seeing omegas walking around with school uniform and GOA black collars was normal sight, since the college's principal had made it clear that "All unbonded omegas must wear GOA safe mating protection in order to maintain a healthy, safe academic environment for all students."

Minseok called that bullshit, to be honest.

It sounded almost like it was the omegas’ responsibility to not be claimed or impregnated against their will, even if mating was a mutual process and alphas had to be responsible for their own actions also. But of course, in this alpha-centered society, it was always the omega's fault whenever they were raped or sexually assaulted.

And now they even had to go outside with those collars on like some kind of human pets. Minseok didn't care how the rape rate had decreased drastically over the years thanks to this invention, the only thing he paid attention to was that the collar dehumanized omegas. They turned omegas around him into objects that needed to be covered up, to be protected under the alphas' hungry eyes.

"As if alphas don't have the ability to control their sexual instincts. It was more like the society was giving alphas excuses for their unacceptable behaviors." Minseok bitterly thought.

Sometimes Minseok wondered if he had made a wrong choice, choosing to live a life of a beta, but then after seeing the GOA collar on Manseok's neck whenever his brother invited an alpha home, Minseok knew he had made a right decision.

He'd rather die than to wear those dehumanizing accessories and pretended like they were meant to protect him.

Too lost in his thought, Minseok didn't even realize he was making his way to the Student Center until a loud voice startled his ears.

"Wait for me, Minseok!"

Turning around to be greeted with the sight of Jongdae - his best friend - who was currently half-running, half-fast walking with incredibly fast speed to catch up with Minseok's footsteps, he let out a wide smile.

"Just slow down, it's not like I'm going to leave you behind or anything" - He jokingly said.

"I tried to-" the man reached his hand. "-call you. But you just keep walking" the said owner tried to speak between ragged breaths before Minseok shifted his attention to his best friend, who was perspiring while trying to catch his his breathing.

"Sorry, I'm just... lost in thought. Are you okay?" - apologetically replied Minseok.

"Actually it must be me who asks that. You look horrible Minseok, did you even sleep?" - Jongdae asked in concern when he noticed dark circles under his friend's eyes. Minseok looked like he just had barely slept last night with his sickeningly pale face and chapped, dry lips. Even Minseok's voice was weak and shaky, like he had gathered all his inner strengths just to mutter a few words.

If Jongdae was just a normal friend, he might wonder what had turned his best friend into this condition. But this was not the first time Jongdae saw Minseok looking like he was ready to collapse, he quickly added.

"Manseok invited alphas over and they had sex next to your room again, am I right?"

"Yeah" - Knowing nothing about him could go unnoticed under the keen eyes of his best friend, Minseok bashfully admitted.

"And here I always hope you looking like a walking corpse every morning can at least knock some sense into him. I mean come on just rent a fucking room at hotel or have sex somewhere else. He knows how hard it is for you to be on suppressants all the time, yet he and his alphas still fuck each other right next to you over and over." Jongdae groaned in frustration. It hurt him seeing Minseok like this every time Manseok took his partners home and managed to have sex afterward, knowing his brother was strongly affected by the sex pheromones they radiated off. Unlike their parents who totally believed the excuse of wrong sonogram detection Dr. Jung made, Manseok was Minseok's twin brothers, and twins understand each other like no one else could.

The frequent heat cycles now suppressed with Nostivir, and the subdued but distinct omega smell could not fool the older of the twins, as Manseok still refused to buy the family doctor's convincing words. The brother gave Minseok doubting look ever since their visit to Dr. Jung's clinic, and just a few months after that, Minseok was caught red-handed swallowing down Bravnox when Manseok walked into his room without knocking.

His brother asked for reasons why he chose being on suppressants, and an explanation for Dr. Jung's lie, but after that, surprisingly the older of the twins agreed to not tell anyone else about his discovery. Minseok then carried on his life as a beta successfully, with only his friend from childhood - Jongdae, and his brother knowing the actual truth.

But from the moment Manseok knew his brother would rather be discriminated as a beta, than to live a life of a beta, his attitude toward Minseok changed unexpectedly. It was not like how Minseok's parents chose to stop giving him attention, but Minseok could totally tell his relationship with the older brother was not as same as before. There was more awkward silence between them when the twins were left alone in a room, with no topic to talk about. Gradually it started to feel uncomfortable hanging out with Manseok or just spending time near him, and Minseok was sure his brother felt the same way. As a result, they distanced themselves from each other and before Minseok knew it, the bond between the twins, which he used to think was unbreakable, could not be fixed anymore.

Minseok just simply wanted to live a life with no stereotype being put on him, to be able to marry the one he actually loved. It turned out that in order to do that, he had to pay a high price, to sacrifice the relationship with his family in return.

"I don't know, Jongdae. Maybe he just doesn't care." Minseok just shrugged in response to Jongdae's harsh words. Manseok and he were no longer the inseparable twins like they used to be, caring about his beta brother was probably the last thing on Manseok’s mind right now, especially when the man was always surrounded with famous alphas nowadays.

Minseok and Jongdae decided to settle in small corner of the school's cafeteria. He was still full from breakfast so it was mainly his best friend ordering the food and drinks.

"You should skip class today, Minseok. You look dead." - Jongdae managed to speak with his mouth stuffed with sandwiches.

"I can't. I have an Orgo exam today." Minseok shook his head.

"What the hell is Orgo?" The man sitting next to him raised his eyebrow.

"That's Organic Chemistry Jongdae, and it's super hard course so I just can't skip." - Minseok replied, picking up his hot Americano cup and sipping down the coffee.

"Sounds tough." - Jongdae made a face like he had eaten a lemon. The man was no science person. It was time like this that Jongdae felt grateful he had chosen Music as his main major, and given the talent he already had for singing, the amount of time he skipped class had already surpassed the time he actually attended lectures.

The two friends continued to chit chat with Jongdae casually taking a glance at his phone once in awhile, as if he was expecting a message from someone. Minseok squinted his eyes, if his sixth sense wasn't wrong, this could only mean one thing.

"Waiting a text from that omega from Hanyang?" - Minseok broke the silence. His stern voice seemed to startle Jongdae as the man almost jumped in his seat, like a child who got caught doing something wrong.

"No... I broke up with him already, remember?" - Jongdae weakly protested, he could feel cold sweat slowly forming at the back of his neck.

"I can't believe you. We have known each other since kindergarten Jongdae, and from that look of you I can guarantee it's definitely Junmyeon." Minseok crossed his arms in front of his chest, at the same time glared at his best friend so intensely Jongdae swore he could see flames in his eyes.

Swallowing hard, Jongdae leaned forward and grabbed both of Minseok's hands. "I swear it's totally not Junmyeon. I'm not stupid ok? For a person who was almost beaten out for just hanging out with an omega, dating Junmyeon is the last thing I want to do right now."

Minseok remained silent, eyes still boring through Jongdae as if he was trying to find any trace of dishonesty in his friend's expression.

"I'm not saying this like I forbid you to date him or anything, but Junmyeon's family is purebred and they even sent people to beat you up last time. If you still stubbornly choose to be with him, who knows what they may do this time in order to teach you a lesson?" Minseok sighed. He knew he was overstepping his boundary as merely a friend of Jongdae, and he was in no position to dictate his best friend's love life.

But Minseok could never erase the sight of Jongdae knocking on his house's door in the early morning, cheeks and arms covered with bruises in various colors and shapes, nose broken and eyes swollen from being punched at. Junmyeon -Jongdae's ex-boyfriend- came from a traditional family with old-fashioned mindset toward beta-omega marriage. Back in the past, a wedding between a beta with an alpha or omega had been considered unnatural, against god's will, an abomination, detestable sin. Betas had been only allowed to marry other betas because according to many religions, alphas' and omegas' blood could not be contaminated by a species as lowly as betas. However, in the modern society Minseok was living in, there were already a few countries that had legalized beta-omega or beta-alpha marriage, and there were even associations or campaigns that promote betas' right to marry and love.

However, in Korea, people's prejudices against cross-species marriage was still as same as hundred years ago. Youngsters like him and Jongdae may start accepting it like an open-minded young generation they are. Unfortunately, old, traditional families like Junmyeon's just view the love between an omega and beta as immoral. It also didn't help that Junmyeon's religion also forbade that type of relationship. The couple had a hard time dating each other in the past, until one day the omega's family found out about their relationship and it just went downhill from there.

If Minseok was somebody else, he would have tell Jongdae to keep fighting for his love no matter what obstacles may lie ahead, giving the friend phony, unrealistic advises. But since he had known the man for more than seventeen years, Minseok would rather be down-to-earth to blatantly brush off Jongdae’s idea of getting back with Junmyeon.

He just wanted his best friend to be happy.

"Good morning Minseok. Good morning Jongdae. How are you guys this morning?" A melodic voice broke Minseok's train of thought and when he looked up, his heart instantly forgot to function normally as it suddenly skipped several beats.

Lu Han. Captain of Hoseo University's official soccer team. A gorgeous junior who had managed to steal Minseok's heart the moment he attended a soccer game between Hoseo and Hanyang two years ago.

Who wouldn't have a crush on a beta as nice and sweet as Lu Han, to be honest? The man not only had the look that made any other beta drool over him, but was also humble, gentle and kind. The team captain was not the most famous guy in school, yet Minseok still felt like he stood no chance dating the man. Surrounded Lu Han were well-known cheerleaders and outstanding athletes, and Minseok would look pretty awkward and out of place in that circle of friends. Plain old, chubby him was not and would never be as sociable and charming as his older brother, even though they were the exact replicates of each other in terms of appearance.

Because of that, he had been nurturing his one-sided crush on the soccer player for two years and a half now, and had no plan to tell the man his actual feelings, no matter how persistent Jongdae was when persuading him to confess.

"I'm good but Minseok here clearly isn't." Jongdae beamed at Lu Han but at the same time not so subtly winked at the friend sitting across from him.

That statement made the team captain shifted his attention to Minseok, now blushing like a tomato with his face slowly turning into an embarrassing reddish hue. Feeling Lu Han's eyes on him, Minseok could feel butterflies in his stomach flapping their wings to the rapid beats of his heart. He also sensed the uncontrollable heat that rushed to his face, making Minseok's chubby cheeks flushed to the color of scarlet.

"Are you sick, Minseok? Your face looks too pale." - Lu Han looked down on Minseok and asked with his voice full of concern.

"Yeah.... I'm just a little tired and lack of sleep." - Minseok nervously answered, still couldn't hide the red glow that came over his face.

"You should take care of yourself, Minseok." Luhan frowned "I think it's not the first time I see you this worn out. You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

Minseok, with his head still hanging low to hide the pinkish glow blossomed on his face, muttered a small quiet thank you in response to Lu Han's kind words. He could feel his cheeks scorched with embarrassment, a corresponding shade of crimson discolored his already fair complexion.

It turned out his one-sided crush just stopped by to talk about a new soccer match Hoseo would have with Chungnam University next Saturday. Promising they would definitely go, Jongdae and Minseok bid the soccer player goodbye. Even though he only got to talk with his secret crush for just a few minutes, Lu Han's encouraging words were enough to brighten up his entire day.

Normally Minseok would carry on his day as usual no matter how exhausted he was, but today was an exception. Lu Han's "You should take care of yourself" never left his mind ever since his encounter with the captain, and for the first time ever, Minseok thought he should give himself a treat.

With that decision in mind, he came home immediately after finishing his big exam, planning to put his worn out body into rest for the remaining time of the day. Taking a good hot bath didn't sound like a bad idea either.

\---

The silent house welcomed him with no sight of Manseok or his lover, and his parents were probably still at work at this time. Minseok let out a huge sigh in relief after realizing the alpha's car also disappeared, confirming his guess that Manseok and his partner must already left. With a throbbing headache and a body that was ready to collapse in any second, the last person Minseok wanted to encounter was the alpha whose smell had sent him to an early heat last night.

He quickly found his way to the bathroom, just could not wait to relax in a big bathtub filled with steaming, scented water. Preparing the hot bath, Minseok adjusted the water's temperature to an appropriate degree, then poured his favorite bath oil into the bathtub so that it made bubbles. After dropping his clothes down his hips and onto the tiled floor, he lifted one leg over and into the tub, testing the water. Feeling the water was warm enough for the bath, he gradually immersed himself in the hot water and put his head back, his soft hair floating on the oily surface. After a while, his tensed muscles relaxed as the steam from the water fogged up the mirror in the room. Minseok sighed as he let the warm water soothed his aching body, the tension of the day slowly disappeared.

Minseok always had a habit of leaving the bathroom’s door unlocked whenever he was sure no one was around, or when there was only him in the house.

Today was no exception.

Minseok eventually dozed off in the bath. He was lulled into unconsciousness as the warm water was too comforting. As a result, he did not realize sounds of footsteps approaching near and was jolted awake when the bathroom door was suddenly pulled open.

"Manseok? You home already?"

This low, heavy and thick voice was too familiar.

Minseok's eyes snapped open immediately. It was that alpha again, he realized without even inhaling the pungent smell, or pushing the shower curtain aside to take a look at the person standing near. Minseok could just tell by how the presence of that alpha left his body limp and helpless, his stomach coiling with a sizzling heat. Under normal circumstances, Minseok could simply tell the person he was not Manseok and order the man to leave. However, that could only happen when the omega had total control over his body, which seemed like an impossible thing right now.

There was a long pause, as the only sound echoing the bathroom walls was Minseok's breath as it grew heavier and heavier. He tried to open his mouth to form a few words, and immediately regretted that as there were only small whimpers coming out.

"You are not Manseok. Who are you?"

Minseok tried to calm his nerves down, feeling his heart thudding a dangerous beat. He almost answered the question but quickly stopped himself before doing so. Never in his life had Minseok ever felt so controlled, as though he was obligated to reply to the alpha. His lips were so ready to form the answer and his body convulsed, telling Minseok he should do as what the man told him.

However, Nostivir was not a powerful drug for nothing. Minseok might lose control over his action, but he was still sober enough to not let the alpha's scent have an effect on his mind also.

The question was left hanging in the air as the atmosphere between him and the alpha only got heavier with perplexity. Silence covered the two of them, with just the sound of water crashing against the bathtub.

However, the shadow of the man behind the curtain gradually appeared larger in Minseok's field of vision, as if the alpha was walking toward him. Minseok felt his knees weaken when the strong alpha smell hit him hard on the face, leaving his body covered in sweat. Trembling from sheer weakness, Minseok stretched up his hand to hold the shower curtain steady in place, in an attempt to stop the alpha from pushing it aside. There was no way this man could see him in his most vulnerable state like this, and Minseok knew too well when they were finally face-to-face, he could no longer hold himself back anymore.

He didn't want to be mated. He just wanted to life his normal, peaceful life as a beta, why must it be so hard.

"I repeat, who are you? Tell me your name otherwise I have to force you do it." - The alpha warned him, voice angry and threatening.

Minseok could feel his hand slightly trembling, but his fingers still stubbornly gripped the red curtain tight, determined not to let the alpha do what he wanted.

"Leave my brother alone."

Without a warning, the bathroom's door creaked open again and a Manseok's stern words startled both of them.

\---

Lu Huan almost let out a swear.

He was so close, too close, yet Manseok still managed to step between him and his future mate like a nosy brother he was. Right at the moment Lu Huan thought he would be able to see the owner of the smell that drove him crazy last night, Manseok's strong hand caught his wrist off-guard.

"His name is Minseok, and he is my twin brother. Satisfied?" - Manseok gritted through his teeth.

He had never seen Manseok this angry before, but again, Lu Huan was just as enraged as the omega standing right next to him.

"Now you even dare to raise your voice with me. Listen, your brother can be my mate, and I need to talk to him." - He looked straight at Manseok in the eyes, suddenly wanted to give the omega’s too-perfect face he used to drool over a hard slap.

The older brother's expression hardened a bit when the word "mate" left Lu Huan's mouth, but his glare on the alpha's face still remained intact.

"He's a beta, he can't be your mate, and if you still don't believe I can show you his ID or whatever. But again you're being extremely rude and I want you to leave my house, now." - Manseok said, stressing the last word in case Lu Huan didn't hear it properly.

"Now you even order an alpha around?" The alpha replied with an amusing voice "Such a brave little omega." - He mockingly said.

"Why can't I? How about me reporting to the polices that you're trying to barge into the bathroom while my brother is naked?" - Manseok coldly responded, unaffected by Lu Huan's tease.

"You're saying as if they will believe you." - The alpha raised his eyebrow, clearly amused by how confident the omega was.

"Oh, I forgot, this man here is now the official heir of the Lu family." - Manseok maliciously grinned. - "The police may not dare to touch you, but remember, I have more connections at school than you, and a small harmless rumor can destroy your good reputation faster than you can think."

Manseok was right, however. Lu Huan can be famous in the alphas' world, being the leader of the most famous alpha gang in Hanyang, but connection wise he could not be compared with Manseok. The omega hung out with all kinds of people, from alphas to omegas to even betas from Hoseo. And who knew what kind of rumor he would spread all over the school if Lu Huan stubbornly insisted on seeing his brother's face. He could handle a fight with a bunch of alphas who are twice his height, but Lu Huan simply couldn't compare with Manseok in terms of manipulating people.

Especially when the omega was a professional at that.

At the end, he decided to take a step back, even though the alpha was dying to launch a bunch on Manseok's smug face. Just a day ago he even thought that face was attractive enough for him to have a one-night stand with its owner, never in his life Lu Huan regretted this so much.

But he could never regret visiting the Kim's family, not one bit.

Lu Huan drove home in a somewhat happy mood, despite how much Manseok had gotten on his nerves just a few minutes ago. It was like all of his angers had been taken away just by the mere fact that now, he finally found himself a mate.

And he even managed to get the guy's name.

It was only the matter of time before Lu Huan had the full profile of Manseok's younger brother, given the fact that Baekhyun - one of the alphas that was currently working for him - could retrieve personal information from anyone he set his eyes on.

The purebred alpha just hated the fact he couldn't even catch a glimpse of his mate.

\---

"You already found your mate? That's good to hear, hyung." - Lu Han gleefully said, and Lu Huan could easily imagine the little smile his younger brother was having on the other end of the line.

"Not my mate yet, but yeah, we're both aroused by each other's pheromone." - He replied, remembering how he was having sex with Manseok and then was suddenly hit by a strong wave of omega's scent, which was obviously not from the man he was pounding into. The tempting smell left his mouth watering, his pupils dilated and his throbbing member ached even more. He suddenly felt the need to claim the owner of said scent, to bite him into submission, and then knot him, pump his seed so far into that person so that the omega had to carry his child by the morning.

He had fucked lots of omegas, betas even, but none of the smell radiated off them can send him over the edge like this one did.

And Lu Huan was sure the other person, or one could say Manseok's brother, felt the same way. Those soft tiny moans coming from the room next to where he was fucking Manseok couldn't go unnoticed. His sensitive ears picked up every gasps and whimpers Manseok's brother let out that night, all the while imagining it was not Manseok he was having sex with.

Lu Huan knew that was fucked up, but he couldn't help it, the alluring but subtle scent overruled his mind like no other smells could.

If that didn't mean the omega was his destined mate, then he wasn't sure what could.

"However, I have a question to ask you Lu Han, since you're a beta yourself and you're studying at an all-beta school. Is there anyway that a beta can have scent like an omega, I mean, scent that is not neutral like most betas?" - Lu Huan finally voiced out the question that had been bothering his mind ever since his encounter with the Kim twins.

"That's not possible, hyung. You're good at biology, you must know beta's biological structure is not capable of releasing the type of pheromones alphas and omegas have" - His younger brother responded with a hint of amusement.

"And now you're making fun of me, I'm sad." - Lu Huan jokingly replied, Lu Han was the only person who could laugh at his face without being beaten to death - "I'm just curious, that's all." - He quickly added.

"I don't know why you suddenly asked my that but it's just... impossible. I've never met a beta like that before." - Lu Han firmly said - "Wait... Don't tell me the mate you told me about is a beta?" - His doubtful intonation turned the question into a statement instead.

Lu Huan let out a huge sigh, his brother's inner instinct was not a joke. He shouldn't ask the other male this, knowing he could not hide anything from his younger brother.

"He is, yes. But I have a feeling there is something him and his brother are hiding from everyone else, so I just told Baekhyun to do a little bit of investigation." - Lu Huan reassured his brother.

"But what if he is actually a beta, hyung? What will you do then?" - Long silence fell between the twins until Lu Han finally broke the quietness.

Lu Huan honestly didn't know.

Being born as an alpha with a beta brother was unfortunate enough. It was not like he was ashamed of his brother or anything, but the prestigious Lu family hadn't had a beta descendants before until the birth of Lu Han. As a result, his mother had had a hard time raising him and his brother up in a strict family who held prejudices against betas, and bringing home a beta as a mate was the very last thing Lu Huan wanted to do right now.

He didn't want to repay his mother's sacrifice like that.

However, that was just what went through his mind until Lu Huan’s mailbox signaled a new message from Baekhyun. Opening the mail, the alpha quickly skimmed through what appeared like a summarized personal profile of Kim Minseok - one of the Kim twins.

And there was this line that caught his attention a lot.

"Had been identified as omega until the year 2013, when Dr. Jang Geun Suk had admitted he was misidentified as omega due to an error in his sonogram reading. After that, he was re-identified as a beta and moved to all-beta Daegu High School to complete his senior year."

"Misidentified as omega? That's interesting." - The corners of Lu Huan's eyes crinkled as a smirk appeared on his face.


	3. Chapter Three

"Your brother can be my mate, and I need to talk to him."

 

Lu Huan already left for awhile but those words seemed to never leave Manseok's mind. Mate. When the alpha mentioned that with such serious expression, never in his life Manseok had been as worried for his beta brother as that moment. He had dated Lu Huan long enough to know once the alpha had set his eyes on something, or someone, he would never give up until that person was his. Normally Manseok would never agree to hang out with self-centered alphas like Lu Huan, totally not his type and oddly reminded him of another pompous jackass he had known too well - his own father. However, Lu Huan was extremely persistent in asking him out and before Manseok knew it, he had no choice but to give in thanks to how adamant the alpha was.

 

And he wasn't even Lu Huan's mate or anything, just another campus eye-candy that surprisingly caught the attention of the school's most famous alpha while walking past the hallway.

 

Manseok had vowed that he would never interfere in his brother's business since so long ago, yet today he not only stood up for his brother, but also dared to anger Lu Huan. Only god knew what kind of revenge the alpha had prepared for him after today. Nonetheless, it would be a lie to say he regretted defending his brother.

 

Even Manseok was surprised with his own action. The older of the twin thought he had successfully neglected Minseok and his plan of posing off as a beta, but at time like this, weirdly enough a small part of his heart still paid attention to the younger twin, still cared deeply about him. Probably brother's bond was harder to break than he assumed, Manseok bitterly thought.

 

Like most twins, the two of them had spent most of their childhood sticking to each other side's, inseparable like two peas in a pod. Even though their personalities greatly contradicted each other, with Manseok more outgoing and extroverted than his shy, soft-spoken little brother, the pairs had never had any heated argument, or even just a little disagreement like most children do. With Manseok taking the lead and Minseok following around like a lost puppy, the twins were never apart.

 

That was until puberty hit them and for the first time ever, Minseok refused to be part of Manseok's circle of friends, telling him he would not fit in well, and preferred to spend time indulging in a book than hanging out with his older brother. Manseok grew up to be confident, smart, ambitious, and on top of all drop dead attractive. He was the kind of omega that pedestrians just can't walk past without sneaking a glance at, the kind whose smell was too alluring to the point it can rile up any alpha passing by. Minseok, on the other hand, was more on the chubby side with too much baby fat on his round, rosy cheeks, and a face that basically blended in a crowd. Sure the two were identical twins, but there was always something more special, more captivating in the way Manseok moved or spoke or just stood still, that made the older omega eye-catching everywhere he went to. Plain old Minseok, on the contrary, just cannot be more ordinary with ripped jeans and oversized t-shirt and self-cut hairstyle, and on top of it, a face that most people won't catch a second glance at. The faint, subtle omega scent emanated from him couldn't help either, since some alphas even mistook Minseok for betas if they didn't pay much attention. As a matter of fact, as the twins grew up into hormonal teenagers with different interests and different cliques to hang out with, they eventually grew apart.

 

But that still wasn't the main reason the two of them just basically stop talking to each other.

 

It all started when Manseok turned sixteen and had the first heat ever. Young, attractive, and having such an alluring smell that cannot go unnoticed by alphas, as a matter of fact his locker was soon filled up with love letters and gifts from admirers. Manseok loved attention, so it didn't take long until a famous alpha named Heechul finally took him out on his first date ever.

 

When the omega celebrated his seventeenth birthday, he had already been on multiple dates with almost all the hottest alphas at Jawoon high school. Jealous omegas called him slut, some secretly admired him, some even hated him to death.

 

But Manseok didn't care, those losers weren't worth his attention. He had grown up in a family that encouraged their omega sons to better mate with a financially stable, high-ranked alpha than to live an independent life. His parents were just middle-class workers, and ever since they gave birth to two healthy twin omegas, they had been putting so much faith into him and his brother.

 

Being married to purebred alphas was the only way omegas like him or Minseok could climb up the social ladder, could finally know how it was like living in wealth and prosperity. Knowing their eldest son was also the most attractive among the twins, his parents had been raising him as the only one that could change the family's life. Smart, charming, full of ambition, he was the brightest hope they had.

 

Growing up as Manseok - golden child of the family and Minseok - just another normal omega son, sure wasn't the same for both of the twins. Not once was his younger brother pressured to do anything against his will, like flirting an alpha twice older than him just because that guy was a rich purebred, like being the school's whore just so he date as many alphas as his parents want. Not that Manseok was complaining, he accepted his role as the family's key to wealth, just exactly like how omegas in his society accept their fate as merely their alpha's property. Minseok could enjoy his carefree life by being some kind of a disappointment to his parents, never attractive or beautiful enough to catch the attention of top-ranked alphas. And Manseok, he was always glad to be the sacrifice that one day will be married off to some wealthy purebred family. His parents were not abusive or forcing him to be that kind of omega, they just had too much hope, and he didn't want to disappoint.

 

However, things started falling apart after his family's visit to Dr. Jang on that hot summer day, right after Minseok's eighteenth birthday. Manseok had thought even though his brother and he weren't as close as in the past, the two of them were still twins, and twins never hid anything from each other.

 

But Minseok did. Manseok didn't have a clue about him posing off as a beta male until one day he discovered a bunch of medicine bottles labeled Nostivir on his brother's desk. Suddenly everything made sense, from the delayed heat Minseok had been experiencing to the subdued omega scent still emerging from his brother. Ever since the visit with Dr. Jang, Manseok had a feeling his brother and the doctor had joined hands into making a lie about Minseok being beta. His parents may buy the doctor's words, but he never did, because growing up side by side with Minseok, he can vow his brother had been, and always was, a true omega. Natural instinct and perk of befriending with Minseok ever since they were kids told him his brother cannot be anything else. Lie about Minseok being a beta can fool anyone on earth, but not him, never him. Twins understood each other than no one could, and it was a fact.

 

However, discovering the truth didn't stop Manseok's heart from sinking to the bottom of his chest, because for the first time ever, Minseok refused to share his secret to the sibling who was once his closest friend - his brother. The sudden recognition was like a huge slap to Manseok's face, made him realize that to Minseok, he was no longer the kid's whole world, no longer the soulmate that his brother could share every little secret to. Not to mention from what Minseok had been doing, risking his health just so he could live as a lowly beta, only proved Manseok one point: his brother despised omegas.

 

And it was a lie to say that recognition alone didn't depress Manseok more than ever. His twin brother hated omega to the point of refusing to be one, to the point of living willingly as a fake beta. And sometimes, the older of the twin even wondered if his brother hated him as well.

 

Because Manseok, being the natural flirt he was, was definitely not the type of omega everyone could love.

 

They just stopped talking to each other, Minseok and him. Sometimes his younger brother caught him bringing alphas home and didn't even bother taking a second glance at, sometimes he saw Minseok swallowing down a bunch of Nostivir and pretended not to care. Growing up with two different personalities tore their relationship apart, but the fact that Minseok chose to hide his biggest secret from Manseok was the hardest to forgive.

 

Eventually Manseok started taking home more and more alphas, and successfully persuaded most of them to stay the night and to have sex with him. At first, this thoughtless act brought him the pleasure of upsetting Minseok, of making the twin realize hating omega didn't stop his brother from being one. However, as time went on, and as Manseok started noticing Minseok's bad condition after each time an alpha stayed the night, he figured out this action of him was not that thoughtless after all.

 

What if he could make Minseok give up on his stupid plan of posing off as a beta?

 

Hormones and basic instinct were hard to act against. After his hot steamy sex with the alphas, Manseok admitted it pained his heart seeing Minseok looking like a dead corpse in the following morning. However, there had to be a point when Minseok just couldn't stand anymore, and eventually had to give up on his daily dose of heat-controls, and Manseok lived for that moment.

 

He had to make it happen, no matter what, and no matter how many alphas he had to bring over.

 

However, that was until a certain purebred called Lu Huan barged into the bathroom while his brother was bathing, and even had the nerve to call Minseok his "mate". If this was just a normal alpha, Manseok can easily tell the dude to fuck off and to never bother his younger brother again. Unfortunately, this was Lu Huan, and no one can stop Lu Huan from doing what he wanted.

 

Manseok just wanted his brother to stop living off of suppressants and moreover, to accept his fate as a normal omega. Never did he imagined he accidentally brought home his brother's mate. Lu Huan and Minseok could be mates, as so the alpha claimed, but knowing Minseok, the kid would never accept this.

 

And knowing Lu Huan, that alpha was willing to do anything just so his brother could surrender to him.

 

Manseok had vowed not to interfere in his brother's business, but now, he even doubted his own statement.

 

\---

 

Normally, Lu Huan didn't waste much time and effort getting to know any omega he set his eyes on. Omegas were almost the same, getting riled up by just merely the strong musky scent he radiated off. The fact that he was one of the rare purebred at school and also the wealthiest only added up to Lu Huan's fame. It usually didn't take long until the alpha successfully asked an omega out, and even a shorter amount of time before the two of them were both naked in bed. Manseok was the only exception. That little hottie took Lu Huan almost two weeks of constant flirting and shameless stalking until the omega agreed to go on a date with him.

 

However, he didn't regret dating the man, because without him and Lu Huan's visit to the Kim family, he wouldn't have discovered who his mate actually was.

 

Kim Minseok.

 

It just took Baekhyun a few hours until a full profile of Minseok was sent to Lu Huan's email address, and just a couple of days until a man called Zhang Yixing asked to meet the alpha at a local café. It turned out that Baekhyun even managed to find a guy who used to hang out with the Kim twins when they both studied at Jawon all-omega school. When Lu Huan expressed his doubt about the fact that Minseok had been misidentified as omega for such a long time, Baekhyun suggested that he should have a talk with Yixing - the friend who had known Minseok when he was still an omega.

 

Figured out he didn't have much thing to do on Friday afternoon, Lu Huan agreed to meet Yixing at a small coffee shop near the man's house. When he arrived, the other man was already seated at a far corner of the café, casually sipping his hot cup of macchiato. Lu Huan squinted his eyes, this man looked oddly familiar but he just couldn't recall who the guy was, thanks to his poor memory.

 

"You must be Lu Huan, pack leader of the Hanyang's alpha gang" - The man flashed a welcoming smile when he saw the alpha approaching near. From a distance, Lu Huan saw several female patrons at nearby tables started casting speculative glances Yixing's way. Fit and tall, with light brown hair and a charming dimpled smile, no doubt his good looks guaranteed it.

 

"I am. Nice to meet you, Yixing." - Lu Huan offered his hand for a handshake while sitting down at the table. The cafe smelled of freshly roasted coffee, and only a few muffled voices penetrated the lulling background music - effectively filling any remaining emotional vacancy.

 

"I got a call from your friend Baekhyun this morning, and the guy said you're interested in knowing what Kim Minseok was like back then, right?" - Yixing calmly asked, clearly aware of the purpose of this meeting.

 

"I am." - Lu Huan received his order of chilled americano from the waitress while answering the other man - "From what I know of he had lived as an omega along with his twin brother, Manseok, before discovering he was a beta all along. But if he was actually a beta, then how about the smell and the heat? How can he studied at an all-omega school while emitting a neutral scent?" - The alpha voiced out the question that had been bugging him non-stop these days.

 

"The smell, it's very very light and faint, almost like he's emanating no odor at all." - Yixing replied after a long pause, as if trying to recall his memory of Minseok - "His appearance is also very plain. I mean look at Manseok, you would expect his twin brother would be as attractive but no, this boy was basically a nobody at school as compared to his older brother."

 

This caught Lu Huan off guard. The smell radiated off from the nearby room when he was busily pounding into Manseok was too strong, too alluring. It was as if owner of said scent was in the same room as him, as if there was no wall separating them at all.

 

And he honestly had no words to describe what effect the addictive smell had on him. It sent him over the edge, turned him on more than ever, and managed to make Lu Huan crave the man behind the shower curtain like an addict wanted his drug. He just got the shadowy figure of the man, and that alone was definitely not enough to satisfy his thirst for Minseok. He then asked Baekhyun to send him a few photos of the man, and ever since Lu Huan started having wet dreams involving Minseok, and more than often woke up with a huge boner beneath his boxer.

 

And he always wished those steamy dreams would stay on his mind a little longer, because being such an alpha with high sexual desire, he would love to reenact the scenes over and over in his mind until he got enough of them.

 

He just cannot wait for the moment he could finally turn those dreams into reality.

 

So as a result, Yixing's words just strongly confirmed how Minseok and he were destined to be mates. Other people found Minseok's scent too subdued and hard to notice, but to him, the smell was too intense to not notice.

 

"Describe him for me" - Lu Han requested, and even though slightly taken aback, Yixing still did as he was told.

 

"Well, I was closer to his brother than him so it's a little hard to describe, but I'll try. Kids at the school often called him the less hot version of Manseok because everything about him screamed ordinary and boring. He's like those kind of nerdy student you would walk pass and never catch a second glance at, if you understand what I mean. Walking side by side or even being near Manseok only highlights his plain features."

 

"I asked you to describe Minseok, not stressing the fact that he's not as hot as his brother over again." - Lu Huan not so impatiently cut off Yixing, voice slightly pissed.

 

"I'm sorry. Let me try again." - The man apologetically said - "As far as I remember, he was often clad in baggy clothes and every time I saw him, he always buried his nose in a book or something similar. He was basically a nerd, a wallflower, not much of a party person like his brother. He didn't join any other club beside the chess club and usually went straight home after school, so even though I hung out with his brother, it was kinda hard to meet him."

 

"You mean the Kim twins don't hang out with each other a lot?" - Once again interrupting Yixing, Lu Huan asked while raising his eyebrows.

 

"They're not close, the Kim brothers. I mean it's easy to understand since their personalities contradict each other and since Manseok steals the spotlight everywhere he goes to. If I was Minseok, I would avoid him too." - Yixing replied while scratching his head. - "I think that's all I could recall about Minseok. That kid was a nobody, it's hard to tell who he was in high school since he hardly had any friend."

 

"Well, I just wonder why Baekhyun told me to meet you because talking with you is such a waste of time. All you said is how much of a loner he was, and that you clearly aren't as close to him as you claimed to be." - Lu Huan said in annoyance and right at the moment he was about to get up from his seat, Yixing quickly grabbed his hand to stop the alpha from leaving.

 

"Wait, but I know this one thing that can help you get closer to that man. I mean I know your purpose of meeting me and asking about Minseok. All I can tell is that Minseok is not your ordinary omega, or beta now that he is re-identified. You can easily woo any omegas and betas being a good-looking purebred and such, but Minseok, he's probably not into any of that." - The man hurriedly added.

 

"What do you mean?" - Lu Huan raised his voice.

 

"I mean if you approach him like how you always do with any other of your love affairs, it won't work. I know it's hard to believe considering how much of an unattractive man Minseok is, but he has oddly high standard and is clearly not into alphas in general. I bet that's what makes him a beta then." - Yixing continued.

 

"Well, then that's interesting, continue." - Lu Huan's lips curled into a smirk.

 

"I will tell you more, if you agree to attend a party hosted by our gang tonight at Octagon club in Gangnam." - Knowing the info he got for Lu Huan was valuable enough, Yixing let out a cunning smile.

 

"Are you trying to make a deal with me?" - The alpha's face darkened, clearly annoyed by what the man in front of him dared to ask him do.

 

"I am. It's extremely hard just to talk with you, let alone invite you to a party, Lu Huan. But just your presence alone can boost our gang's fame like no one can ever do." - Yixing, even though slightly scared of how Lu Huan's voice turned from normal to low and angry, still stubbornly tried to talk the alpha into coming to his party.

 

"You clearly overestimate how helpful your knowledge about Minseok is to me." - Lu Huan rolled his eyes.

 

"Maybe I do, but if you don't agree then I'm afraid you would go home with all I can tell you today about that beta, how much of a wallflower he was in high school and how he dislike alphas. I guess those info alone is enough for you." - Yixing replied sarcastically.

 

Silence covered of them momentarily, until Lu Huan decided to break it.

 

"Fine. I will go to that fucking party." - The alpha growled under his breath. - "But if it's just bullshit like the other things you told me about Minseok, then I guess I have to teach you some lessons"

 

"Don't worry. I'm sure this information is valuable for you." - Despite the straight face Yixing was trying to keep, it was a lie to say cold sweat wasn't forming on his back. Lu Huan wasn't just somebody he could mess around with.

 

"Okay so I heard that he was re-identified as beta after a visit to a family doctor. Some rumors said he hasn't had any heat ever since he turned fifteen and that worried his parents, so they took him to their family doctor. At the end, it was explained that because he was a beta all along. I mean, everyone buys it because his smell is so faint and his appearance attracts no alpha whatsoever. But if you want to confirm that he is a beta, like what Baekhyun told me, you can try to find that doctor and ask the man about it." - Yixing tried hard to dig into his memory bank to recall the name of said physician, but all he could remember was nothing. Frustrated, he managed to tell Lu Huan all he could think of.

 

"Family doctor? You mean doctor of the Kim family?" - The alpha asked, eyes glistening with interest.

 

"I heard so." - To which Yixing replied.

 

"Well, that's like the only useful thing you've told me this whole afternoon, along with the fact that Minseok is not interested in alphas." - Lu Huan flashed a triumphant smile at the man sitting opposite from him.

 

The alpha had to admit he was a little disappointed that Yixing didn't know the name of the doctor. However, knowing that the man was the Kim twins' family doctor was enough for Baekhyun to retrieve his whereabouts.

 

Lu Huan's plan of making Kim Minseok his seemed to be harder at the end of his conversation with Yixing, but the alpha didn't mind at all.

 

He loved being challenged. Getting other omegas to bed had been too easy for him, now it was time for a little hardship.

 

\---

 

Lu Han's brother - Huan - hated parties in general. Nonetheless, being leader of such a famous and powerful alpha pack made it harder for him to avoid any well-known social gathering. Sometimes Huan would go by himself if a party was extremely important or if only a few people were invited. Most of the time, it was him - Lu Han, the beta sibling of gang leader Huan - would attend and pose off as his brother. All it took were just daily outfit of the older of the twin, his signature cologne - lots of it, and a place like an all-alpha bar where alphas' smells were basically everywhere . At first, it worried Lu Han a little bit since coming to a club full of alphas while being a beta was extremely dangerous, and moreover, it could ruin his brother's reputation in just a blink of an eye. However, as time went by and as Lu Han was so good as a cover up for his brother at multiple parties, he slowly got used to it. Now he even enjoyed coming up as Huan to places that were reserved for alphas and omegas only. It brought him the weird satisfaction of getting revenge on what the people and his society were trying to do, building up bars and clubs and schools for omegas and alphas, in order to discriminate his own kind.

 

Now even a lowly beta like him could easily slide in those places without anyone noticing for such a long time, and to Lu Han, this could be considered the main reason why he kept disguising as his brother at parties. The beta felt like he just gave the fucked up society a huge slap in the face every time he went to an all-alpha club and got away with it. It gave him the pleasure of rebelling against everything people around him had been telling him to obey, like not being near alphas and omegas in general, like coming to a place that was basically not for "his kind".

 

It felt great. It felt like he was accomplishing something for betas out there like him, even though it was such a minor thing to brag about. Nevertheless, Lu Han was proud, so whenever Huan asked him to attend a meetup he was too lazy to join, the beta would gladly help.

 

Today was no exception. The place was Octagon club located in a Gangnam district, only reserved for wealthy alphas and omegas, and as a result, betas were strictly banned from entering it. The more famous and beta-anti the place was, the more excited and ready Lu Han was. Getting in such a club would be thrilling and a little scary and the beta lived for small adventure like that. Call him childish but that how he was.

 

To prepare for the party held by a pack leader called Yixing tonight, Lu Han was clad in one of his brother's most expensive outfit, along with Huan's favorite cologne being sprayed almost all over his body multiple times. The strong perfume mixed with other alphas' smells were always enough to cover up the neutral beta scent emanated from him. Acting like Huan was the easiest. Growing up with the alpha gave Lu Han the perk of being able to copy exactly how his brother would act and speak, and the only one who could differentiate the two of them was always their mom. Other people would easily be fooled and fall in their traps in a heartbeat, even Huan's closest friends would not doubt a bit.

 

He heard that lots of omegas from Hanyang University had been invited to this huge party, and to be honest that actually made Lu Han even more eager coming to Octagon club on a chilly Friday night. Attending all-beta schools ever since he was small had its disadvantage, Lu Han never had a talk that lasted longer than five minutes with any of the omegas he met. Having a hot, rich, purebred alpha as a brother didn't help either as omegas only focused their attention on Huan, and never a lowly beta like him. Male betas were even stereotyped to have shorter dicks and weaker stamina as compared to alphas, and even though Lu Han despised those kind of baseless assumptions, he had to admit most omegas he met all believed in them.

 

He used to have bad luck with omegas, especially those who went to such a prestigious college like Hanyang. It was like they always looked down on betas like him with attitudes Lu Han could only described as "too good for this dude". Of course he was not like those beta dudes who always tried to score a date with any omega they met, just to know how self-lubricant tasted like, or to breath in the distinct but mouth-watering omega scent. Lu Han had to admit sometimes those smells drove him over the edge like what they did to most alphas, but he was not stupid, dating omegas can even lead to his own death if he wasn't careful enough.

 

Coming to the party, Lu Han just wanted to play a prank he had been dying to do ever since he came up with this brilliant trick. Approaching any self-centered, gorgeous omega who seemed to be full of themselves and introducing himself as Huan, then the beta would attempt to flirt and bring the omega home, only for them to find out their date was not any famous purebred. He could even manage to have some fun with said omega, and then lately revealed to have no knot to satisfy them. The society Lu Han had grew up in forbid beta-omega relationship, but who said he cannot prank them a little bit while he could.

 

Octagon club was full of high-class, purebred alphas along with omegas from prestigious universities like Hanyang or Daewon. Clearly Yixing wasn't just a nameless pack leader and his gang actually had quite a place in the alpha world.

 

"Even a pack leader that influential had to beg my brother to attend his party" - Lu Han thought in satisfaction. Even though the beta himself was just an ordinary college student, but having a twin brother that popular always made him quite proud.

 

However, being at the party for merely two hours already tired him out, probably because of the atmosphere clogged with perfumes and body odors, and because of the music that was definitely louder than most days.

 

"This Yixing duded should hire a new DJ" - Lu Han mumbled with a sunken mood while downing his scotch quickly. Music was not as good as he thought, the drinks were just okay, and faking serious conversation with other alphas was extremely time-consuming and tiring. He came here for fun, not to discuss about other gangs and leaders as if he was part of their world. However, years of disguising as Huan turned him into a professional at keeping and striking conversation as if he was an alpha himself. Knowledge he got about the alpha world was of course not as much as his brother's, but still proved to be useful at time like this.

 

Nevertheless, this party was probably the worst one he had ever attended. There was not enough fun. Most of the guests came here just to make connection or to meet other wealthy alphas. There was also not enough omegas for him to flirt with, and probably none of them was interested in a one-night stand with Lu Han. It was not because he was not attractive enough as a date, hell no, but mainly because they came with their lovers or were already mated with some other pack leaders.

 

The party sucked, but Lu Han was unfortunately, and unwillingly, pulled in a conversation with a guy called Yifan or something, and the dude was so interested in talking with him. There was no way Lu Han could excuse himself to leave without ruining the mood or sounding rude. However, as if god understood his internal struggle, a loud voice suddenly startled both of them. It was more like a scream, like someone was yelling for help, and Lu Han immediately took this as an excuse to come see what was happening.

 

As the beta pulled the curious crowd away to approach the source of said scream, a familiar figure slowly appeared in his field of vision.

 

Minseok? The shy beta that he sometimes caught walking with Jongdae?

 

How could he even be here, out of all places?

 

The other man was clearly drunk but the group of alphas surrounding him kept pouring drink into his wine glass. Some even managed to touch the man inappropriately while others not so subtly groped his ass. It only took Lu Han a few seconds to know what the alphas were trying to do, and only a glance to know the liquid the poor man was drinking was definitely not only wine.

 

Those bastards were drugging him, in hope of having an gangbang session with the man later on.

 

Lu Han was not a person who could fight well, his brother was. Most of the time he just got knocked down while trying to land at least a punch on his rival.

 

But this time, the beta couldn't care less.

 

"Leave that man alone!" - He yelled out, voice a whole octave higher than usual, all the while attempted to pull the poor drunk man away from the group of alphas.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" - A man, probably twice his height, grabbed Lu Han's collar while gritting his teeth.

 

"Hey Hong Jin, stay away from that man. He's Lu Huan. Lu Huan from Hanyang" - Another voice came in, this type softer with a hint of terror.

 

"Lu... Lu Huan? This guy?" - The guy named Hong Jin quickly released his grip on Han's clothes and hurriedly ordered his pack to leave. Within a few seconds, those alphas were nowhere to be found. They were clearly pissing in their pants just hearing the name of his brother.

 

But now what mattered most was how to deal with this Minseok-lookalike dude.

 

Lu Han carried the intoxicated man on his back while struggling to get his way out of the crowded club, and successfully put the man into a cab he managed to call earlier. However, when the taxi driver asked him about the person's address, this was when Lu Han started panicking. He had no idea where that man lived. After digging up the stranger's pocket like what saviours always did on TV after rescuing a drunk girl, he came up with just a credit card and a few coins.

 

He couldn't leave this man alone after saving him from a bunch of horny alphas, so Lu Han had to take the man to his apartment instead. It was lucky for him that his room was on the second floor, so carrying the man piggyback to his place was not that much of a workout after all. However, as Lu Han started tugging the other person to his bed, he recognized an alluring, distinct omega scent radiated off of the man. He was not alpha, so it was fair to say omega smell most of the time was just like perfumes or some kind of nice fragrance to him, and cannot turn him on whatsoever.

 

This smell, as odd as it sounded, could.

 

It was addictively sweet, luscious, captivating. It was as if the scent sucked his entire soul and didn't intend to give it back, as if Lu Han could get lost in this thick, enchanting smell forever and still couldn't get enough of it. It also didn't help that the man he managed to rescue was definitely not the beta Minseok he knew of.

 

Because that kid cannot be this gorgeous.

 

Laying on top of his bed was probably the most beautiful omega Lu Han ever set his eyes on. He had met omegas of all kinds, from ordinary ones to the ones that steal any alpha's breath away, and none of them could compete with the one he was starring at right now. The omega, despite being drunk and unconscious, had a porcelain skin so smooth he had to restrain himself from touching, and a pair of pillowy lips so full and soft he just wanted to get a taste of it. The man had put on some eye makeup today, and as a result the eyeshadow managed to complement his feature nicely. Lu Han took a brief look at the outfit the man was wearing and immediately regretted doing so, because he just couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the sexy mesh shirt the omega was clad on. Under the mesh appeared a pair of perky, pinkish nipples that just begged to be pinched, to be tugged between Lu Han's teeth while he was playing with them.

 

The beta swore it was not in his nature to have this much pervert thought about a stranger he just barely met.

 

But he couldn't help it. This omega and his scent did things to the beta's body and mind.

 

And Lu Han just wondered who this drunken sleeping beauty could be? And how could he have a look as exactly as a person he knew?

 

But the beta guessed his questions could only be answered when the morning came, after this man was sober enough to acknowledge where he was and who just saved him the night before.

 

Lu Han not always played knight in shining armor, but when he did, he rescued such a stunner instead.

 

\---

 

Minseok had been waiting for his afternoon bus since two hours ago, yet there was still no sight of the vehicle even though he was basically soaked wet under the heavy rain. The bus stop consisted of a simple pole and a sign, with no shelter to hide under. Adding to his already bad luck, the omega completely forgot his umbrella at home because he thought the weather was going to be sunny today. Minseok let out a another huge sneeze, hands automatically hugging his own shivering body as an attempt to warm it up, even just a little bit. After today if Minseok won't come home with a serious cold, he would give himself a round of applause.

 

Suddenly a luxurious sport car gradually approached the bus stop from afar and abruptly stopped in front of Minseok, honking as if telling him to get in quickly. Nonetheless, he was confused because as far as the omega remembered, all of his friends cannot afford such expensive car, and most of them used bus or subway as main means of transportation.

 

So who was this person? Was the driver mistaking him for someone else?

 

The car's front window was slowly rolled down, and right at the moment Minseok caught a glance at the person sitting behind the wheel, he could swear his heart almost stopped beating for a few seconds.

 

Lu Han coming to pick him up? Was Minseok in a dream because this cannot be true!

 

He was embarrassed and slightly nervous. It was not everyday his college crush stopped by to give him a ride. After gathering his courage up, Minseok timidly opened the front door and got in a car in a swift movement. Truth be told as shy as he looked, the omega was actually quite glad being situated safely inside a car after getting drenched in the rain.

 

However, as soon as a familiar gust of alpha scent started invading his nostril and clouded his mind, Minseok never regretted his action as much as he did right now.

 

"Recognize my smell, Kim Minseok?"

 

He could never forget this low, husky voice. It didn't take long until Minseok's body began to act against his will, being slightly turned on with his hole clenched every time Minseok breathed in the distinctive alpha smell. It also didn't help when the alpha was seated right beside him, with only a few inches separating them. He could feel the presence of the male, his scent, his every movement, and moreover his pair of dark, intense eyes that were boring right through Minseok.

 

And the worst thing was that this alpha, the one who was no doubt his compatible mate, had a look that strangely resembled a person he had been nurturing a crush on for so long.

 

Twins?

 

Before Minseok could even voice out his question, the man next to him suddenly leaned in close with his rough fingers lightly brushed over Minseok's bare cold skin. It was only just a feathery touch but already enough to send the omega over the edge. Minseok shuddered ever so slightly, unwillingly succumbed under the surprised touch. He even let out a very small, almost inaudible whimper. Unfortunately, this cannot go unnoticed by the other man.

 

"So sensitive." - The man whispered to his ears while giving his reddened earlobe a lick.

 

Minseok knew what the alpha had been trying to do, and he acknowledged how his body gladly welcomed any intimate contact with the other man. However, it was a battle of giving in to his omega instinct or to fight it off.

 

By abruptly shoving the alpha off of him, Minseok definitely chose the latter option.

 

"Still trying to act against what your body wants, huh?" - The alpha smirked, his middle finger traced over Minseok's luscious lips adoringly - "Someday you will realize all your attempts will eventually go to waste"

 

"My name is Lu Huan, by the way." - The man added after turning back to his wheel and restarted the car. "And today we would hang around a bit to get to know each other."

 

Minseok wanted to yell back he was in no mood to hang out with the alpha, but whenever the omega tried to open his mouth to talk, only tiny mewls and whimpers coming out. His body still reacted strongly to the intense alpha scent, and it would definitely take awhile for him to get used to it, and also to snap out of the blurry, horny state he was currently in.

 

"This night was going to be a very, very long night." - Minseok bitterly thought.


End file.
